Opowiadania
Opowiadania to przygody pilota Stanisława Białousa w świecie Miast Lotników. Gra w karty Niewiele jest rzeczy, które ja, Stanisław Białous potrafię zrobić naprawdę dobrze. Ostatnio co mi się udało, to dostać naprawdę solidny ochrzan od Szefa. Niby nic takiego, w końcu opiernicz dostaje się całe życie. Jak to mawiam z kolegami : "Dzień bez ochrzanu, to dzień stracony." Jednak muszę uczciwie przyznać, że trochę przesadziłem. Trzeba było najpierw zadbać o odstęp, a później o prędkość. Latacz nie szybowiec. Może bezpiecznie latać na małych prędkościach bez wpadania w korkociąg. Trochę jak śmigłowiec, bo może zrobić zawis i latać we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie ma się co oszukiwać. Gdyby to mój balon został przebity podczas zderzenia, nie miałbym już pracy. Owszem, na samych silnikach doszedłbym na awaryjnym ciągu do kei, ale kosztem paliwa i nerwów pasażerów. A te dwie rzeczy są dla Szefa święte. -Co ty odwalasz? Matka latać nie uczyła? - zapytał Szef, kiedy wysiadłem na Przystani. -No nie, uczyłem się w... - chciałem się ratować. -Nic się nie uczyłeś! - Szef zawsze odchodzi od zmysłów, kiedy ktoś próbuje się bronić. - Nosz, niech cię niebo pochłonie! Łagodny, krótki start, łagodne, krótkie lądowanie, bo paliwo i opinie muszą się zgadzać! Tyle razy ci to mówiłem, a ty swoim brakiem umiejętności wystraszyłeś MOICH KLIENTÓW! - tu wskazał na wysiadających w pośpiechu pasażerów. Rzeczywiście nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. Po jednego nawet przyjechał ubezpieczyciel państwowy. Tak, zawsze to samo. Opinie i paliwo. W sumie trudno się dziwić, kiedy jest się szefem małej firmy, która ledwo co się trzyma na rynku. Dobrze, że przynajmniej gościowi, w którego trafiłem nic się nie stało. Gdy wysiadał wydawał się, o dziwo, spokojny. Pewnie doświadczony, ale nie zazdroszczę lądowania. Po pełnej procedurze MAYDAY wdarł się na lądowisko w pobliżu kei i przyziemiał bez podwozia. Podziurawiony balon zasłonił mu kokpit chwilę przed wyborem miejsca lądowania, więc musiał lecieć na czuja lub z pomocą przyrządów. Zapamiętał pewnie położenie innych statków powietrznych oraz rozmieszczenie zabudowań Przystani. O wodowaniu oczywiście nie było mowy. Przystań unosi się 3 kilometry nad ziemią. Musiał być naprawdę bardzo doświadczony. Autopilot też by wylądował, gdyby go nie rozłączył, co było widać. Komputer najchętniej skierowałby się do najbliższej platformy i lądował nawet w tłumie, bo ma załączony algorytm obliczający takie parametry jak: prawdopodobna ilość rannych świadków, pasażerów, odległość od przeszkód, status społeczny pasażerów i status społeczny prawdopodobnych poszkodowanych, substancje łatwopalne w promieniu rażenia i wiele podobnych. W sumie standard. Aczkolwiek trochę niepokojący. Nie chciałbym wybierać, gdzie lądować w tłumie. Nikt by nie chciał. Więc obmyślono algorytm. Może to i dobrze? Przyjechała telewizja, policja, nawet ktoś z Działu Najwyższej Kontroli z Ratusza. Nieźle. Ciekawe, że to jego wzięli na pierwszy ogień. Biedny staruszek. Wyglądał na pewnego siebie w skórzanej kurtce, z siwymi, krótkimi włosami przypominał komandosa, ale zakładam, że podeszły wiek nie sprzyja odpowiadaniu na głupie i natrętne pytania dziennikarzy. Pewnie jak skończą z nim zaraz wszyscy rzucą się na mnie. Może nawet powiem coś do telewizji? Reklama nie zaszkodziłaby firmie Szefa. Zerknąłem na niego, jak również stał zamyślony i widocznie wpadł na ten sam pomysł. -Chłopcze! - krzyknął. -Rozliczasz się z policją, a ja z telewizją! -Ale to pan jest właścicielem statku powietrznego - zauważyłem. Prawo miasta zmusza właściciela do odpowiedzialności za własne "zabawki", dlatego trzeba być ostrożnym, gdy się coś komuś pożycza. -A weź sobie ten przeklęty statek! - zawołał i pobiegł do telewizji wypłakiwać się nad głupotą "dzisiejszej młodzieży", firmą poszkodowaną przez system i kosztami paliwa. Śmiesznie to trochę wyglądało. Niski, siwy wąsacz biegnący na krótkich nogach i rozpychający się w tłumie osób o głowę wyższych od niego. Lecz większość pilotów myśliwskich oraz kosmicznych zazdrości takiej postury. Znoszenie przeciążeń stanowi w ich pracy podstawę, a małe krępe ciało najlepiej trzyma krew w ciele. I nie trzeba się tyle napocić w wirówce, by uzyskać pożądaną odporność. Gdy tylko zniknął mi z oczu, zagadała mnie policja. Co ciekawe nie robili mi wielkich problemów. Wyglądało bardziej na to, że to gość od podziurawionego balonu coś przeskrobał. Przesłuchali mnie, pytali o wskazania przyrządów, stan czarnej skrzynki, ustawienia autopilota i inne bzdety. Na koniec jeszcze sprawdzili poziom alkoholu i zapytali o właściciela. Wskazałem im Szefa, który żenował dziennikarzy i nieświadomie wyświadczał przysługę pilotowi, który po wypadku miał dość dwuznacznych pytań. Kiedy policjanci uwolnili w końcu dziennikarzy od Szefa, pilota już nie było. Rozczarowani odjechali do swoich stacji. Zająłem się przeglądem "po dniu lotnym", mimo że do zachodu jeszcze sporo czasu, to z powodu wypadku było pewne, że nie polecę jeszcze dzisiaj. Przede wszystkim sprawdziłem stan balonu w lataczu. Tak naprawdę trudno to nazwać balonem, bo bardziej przypomina metalową puszkę w kształcie piłki do rugby, ale spełnia to samo zadanie. Nie wszystkie są wykonane z metalu. Gość, którego walnąłem, miał jeszcze balon starego typu ze wzmocnionego włókna szklanego, dlatego dał się przebić. Na szpicu balonu, z przodu na szczęście brak wyraźnych wgnieceń. Wydrukowałem z czarnej skrzynki historię wskazań barometru w przednim segmencie balonu. Ładnie. Krótkie sprężenie do 110% normy i powrót do 100%. Nie było tak źle. Nie wszedł nawet na skalę ostrzegawczą, która zaczyna się od 150% normalnego ciśnienia. Tamten pilot musiał mieć w raporcie pewnie przejście w krótkim czasie do 200% i zapis o pęknięciu. Na całe szczęście balony lataczy są wypełnianie helem, gazem szlachetnym, a nie wodorem, który w czasach kryzysu helowego był wykorzystywany jako tani zamiennik. Wodór nadal jest wykorzystywany, ale tylko w naprawdę ogromnych aerostatach, takich jak latające miasta. Tam nie ma miejsca na błędy ani środków na hel. Wszystko jest dobrze zabezpieczone i dotychczas nie spadło żadne miasto. Nawet w czasie najgroźniejszych zamachów oraz zamieszek w miastach górniczych nie doszło do wybuchu Piętra Aerostatów. Sprawdziłem szczelność kabiny hermetycznej zapewniającej stałe ciśnienie wewnątrz pojazdu oraz jej połączenie z balonem. Wszystko w porządku. Wydruk o stanie ciśnienia był prawie identyczny. Przeszedłem się między fotelami pasażerów. Wszystkie były zadbane oraz stylowe. Może i Szef robi wiele dziwnych cięć w budżecie, ale jedno muszę mu przyznać: przeznaczenie oszczędności na komfortowe warunki, którymi mogą poszczycić się droższe linie, było dobrym pomysłem. Klienci cieszą się, gdy tańszy bilet nie przekłada się na gorsze warunki. Problem w tym, że z tego powodu niewiele przeznaczamy na reklamę. Szef sądzi, że autoreklama albo, jak kto woli reklama przez polecenie, działa lepiej. Zgodzę się z nim, że ma dużą skuteczność jeśli chodzi o podjęcie decyzji przez klienta, lecz średnio się spisuje, gdy chodzi o dotarcie do jak najszerszej grup odbiorców, w tym sponsorów. Jednak, jak można się domyślić, kokpit z powodu odizolowania od wzroku pasażerów jest surowy i skromny. Mi to nie przeszkadza, ale skutecznie odpycha bardziej doświadczonych oraz ambitnych pilotów, dlatego Szef mnie przyjął. Tu i tam, wśród siedzeń pasażerów zostały jakieś graty, które wypadły podczas pośpiesznego opuszczania latacza. Oczywiście musiałem wszystko zabrać i posprzątać. Szef nie trudzi się i nie zatrudnia sprzątaczek, które tylko "obciążyłyby budżet". Wróciłem do kokpitu, gdzie zakończyłem obchód przez sprawdzenie parametrów podawanych przez przyrządy. Wysłałem Najwyższej Kontroli raport o stanie maszyny oraz o wypadku z moim udziałem. Zrobiłem kopię i wydrukowałem. Żyjemy w dziwnych czasach. Śmieję się, że cofnęliśmy się do średniowiecza, bo używamy w pełni fizycznego sposobu zapisu danych. Wyjął z podajnika zapisany prostopadłościan przypominający rysik do ołówka. Dało się go odczytać przy pomocy dobrej lupy lub mikroskopu, ale większość ludzi, jeśli nie ma wątpliwości co do braku wirusów na holo-ekranie, odczytuje właśnie przez niego. Nie pierwszy raz mi się zdarza, że wysyłam coś do Ratusza i zakładam, że Kontrola dobrze mnie już zna. Na szczęście nie mam zamiaru tego więcej powtarzać. Rozsiadłem się w fotelu i zacząłem czytać e-prasę z holo-ekranu. Sam holo-ekran ma najczęściej kształt walca z kilkoma przyciskami, małym obiektywem i wyświetlaczem, który tworzy hologram. Mój ma również funkcję długopisu i latarki. Otwierałem samą wolą kolejne strony i jednocześnie pisałem notatki w innych zakładkach. Dało się to zrobić dzięki nadajnikowi elektromagnetycznemu, który de facto był również odbiornikiem, przyczepionym za uchem. Miał rozmiar pestki i tak też się na niego mówi. Oczywiście pojawił się wpis o wypadku, nawet o dziwo jako jeden z ważniejszych tematów. Lecz nie samo zaistnienie wpisu, a jego treść oraz tytuł zdziwił mnie najbardziej. "KASMIR JUKASZENKO ODPOWIE ZA ZŁAMANIE PROCEDUR BEZPIECZEŃSTWA!" Przypatrzyłem się zamieszczonym zdjęciom. Rzeczywiście było widać latacz na środku lądowiska z dziurawym, oklapniętym balonem. Wokół stała straż pożarna, policja oraz ratownicy medyczni. "Cała Święta Trójca wypadków" pomyślałem. Na kolejnych zdjęciach widać było samego pilota w otoczeniu mediów. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem jak stary był ten człowiek. Całą twarz miał pomarszczoną, policzki opadały mu smutno z powodu przeciążeń, co może świadczyć o jego służbie wojskowej lub kosmicznej. Jedna rzecz rzuciła mi się w oczy. Miał brązowe, zahartowane spojrzenie. Zdawał się niezaskoczony sytuacją. Wydawać by się mogło, że wiele razy miał już do czynienia z Działem Najwyższej Kontroli. Typowy wojskowy. Nienawidzi, gdy mu się miesza we łbie, a respektuje tylko jasne i lakoniczne ustawy. Jak w wojsku. Czytałem podtematy: "Zamach na bezpieczeństwo lotów?", "Rzecznik Najwyższej Kontroli: <>", "Emerytowany wojskowy odpowie przed sądem wojennym?" Trochę dziwne, w końcu opuścił wojsko i powinien być traktowany jak cywil, aczkolwiek widziałem kiedyś jak dziecko, które nie słuchało matki, została postawione nie przed sądem rodzinnym, tylko karnym. Nie chodziło w tej sprawie o jakieś morderstwo, czy przemyt, ale o "bezwzględną odmowę posłuszeństwa" ze strony dziecka, które według śledczych, swoją arogancką postawą mogło stanowić zły przykład dla rodzeństwa i "nakłaniać ich do rewolucji w gronie rodzinnym". Jak było w rzeczywistości? Dziecko płakało przed sądem, że nie chce chodzić do szkoły i dlatego chodzi na wagary. Czasem mu się nie dziwię, naprawdę. Nie zbadano sytuacji w szkole, ale przynajmniej nie skazano go na więzienie, tylko na: "przymusowe prace społeczne w gospodarstwie domowym". Zerknąłem na kolejne podpunkty: "Pilot pogwałcił Prawo Lotnicze, by zapobiec katastrofie." "Ciekawe, czyli nie będą go szkalować przez cały artykuł? Bardzo dobrze" pomyślałem i zabrałem się za tekst. "Znanym powszechnie faktem jest, że człowiek w większości prac jest gorszy od maszyny. Jesteśmy nieprecyzyjni i nie możemy niczego z tym zrobić. Dlatego maszyny zastępują nas w tych sferach życia, które dla nas są niezbędne, a wykonywanie ich przez nas jest mniej skuteczne, a czasem zbyt niebezpieczne. Jednakże tak samo jak komputer precyzyjnie pracuje, tak samo precyzyjnie się myli, co może doprowadzić do nieoczekiwanej katastrofy. W Prawie Lotniczym możemy przeczytać: <> (Prawo Lotnicze par. 4. p. 5. O rozłączaniu autopilota) Jak dobrze wiemy współczesne autopiloty korzystają z algorytmu, który pozwala im zdecydować, gdzie mogą wylądować. Niestety jednym z minusów tego rozwiązania jest lądowanie w najdziwniejszych miejscach, w tym w tłumie ludzi, a wszystko na oczach pilota, który musi trzymać się procedur. Dlatego, by zminimalizować niepotrzebny przelew krwi, nadal daje się dowódcom statków powietrznych możliwość rozłączenia autopilota, kiedy uznają to za konieczne. Emerytowany wojskowy, który dzisiejszego dnia przeżył wypadek i uratował wiele osób, wykonując czynności lotnicze, naruszył strefę lądowiska bez zezwolenia oraz przeszkodził w wykonaniu procedury startu samolotowi oczekującemu na pasie. Według nagrań z czarnej skrzynki pilot w chwili zderzenia od razu odłączył autopilota i po chwili wahania "udał się" w wybrane miejsce. Dział Najwyższej Kontroli twierdzi, że to działanie, wykonane instynktownie, mogło narazić pasażerów na śmierć. "Gdyby okazało się, że ktoś akurat startuje, skończyłoby się to katastrofą." mówi rzecznik Najwyższej Kontroli, dr Bin Schang. "Powinien był poczekać na decyzję autopilota, a dopiero później miał prawo go rozłączyć, jeśli uznałby jego działania za niebezpieczne." W odpowiedzi na nasze pytania odnośnie wypowiedzi rzecznika, obrońca pułkownika Jukaszenki wyraził się, że niewielu dotąd zostało uznanych za winnych z powodu przypuszczeń oraz pytań w stylu "A co by było gdyby?" Za to sam wojskowy stwierdza w naszym wywiadzie: "Ułamki sekund w powietrzu mogą zaważyć o życiu i śmierci. Gdybym poczekał jeszcze moment, mógłbym jeszcze bardziej narazić pasażerów niż to zrobiłem." Na pewno faktem pozostaje to, że procedury zostały złamane i to sąd zadecyduje, czy słusznie, czy nie. Wróćmy do samego przebiegu wypadku. W obliczu przebicia aerostatu Kasmir Jukaszenko rozłączył autopilota i po upatrzeniu miejsca lądowania nadał komunikat MAYDAY. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami na radiu wszelkie rozmowy zostały przerwane, a cały sektor wsłuchał się w wołanie pilota. Padły słowa o zagrożeniu życia i przymusowym lądowaniu. Dowódca uszkodzonego latacza zażądał zezwolenia na lądowanie na lądowisku. Wieża lądowiska zdążyła jedynie nadać wiadomość o przerwaniu procedur wykonywanych w strefie ruchu lotniskowego, lecz nie dała pozwolenia na wejście w strefę oraz lądowanie. Na drugim końcu pasa w tym samym momencie do startu przygotowywał się samolot typu awionetka.." Tu przerwałem czytanie. "Samolot typu awionetka". Zachłysnąłem się ze śmiechu. Ile to już lat żyjemy w powietrzu? Ile startów i lądowań miało miejsce w latających miastach, którzy ludzie żyjący na powierzchni nazywają wręcz "Miastami Lotników", bo bez lotnictwa wszystko by dawno upadło. Konstrukcje, budynki, mechanizmy, pojazdy, wszystko to nie mogło powstać na wysokości ponad trzech kilometrów nad ziemią bez awiacji. Wszystko jest związane z lotnictwem! Nawet największe firmy, które zajmują się rolnictwem, nie mogą się bez niego obyć. Latacze i samoloty latają z miasta nawozić pustynie i łowić ryby. Wszelki transport ziemia-powietrze odbywa się drogą powietrzną. Rzadko występują jakieś windy, które mocno potrafią dopomóc, bo miasta muszą się przemieszczać! Tylko niektóre stać na to by się zakotwiczyć na stałe. Zmiany klimatu wprowadzają urodzaj i nieurodzaj przemieszczające się po całym globie, więc nie ma możliwości, by się nie przemieszczać. Nawet latające miasta górnicze, które drążą bez ustanku w rejonach Antarktydy i bardziej przypominają już wieże wiertnicze niż balony z wiertłami, posiadają ogromną flotę powietrzną, która dostarcza żywność, ludzi oraz narzędzia. Wydawać by się mogło, że cały świat przesiąkł lotnictwem, a tu nie! Człowiek dowiaduje się, że samolot Wei-Schou 2432 Kumisawa o prędkości przelotowej przekraczającej prędkość dźwięku, silnikami turbo-odrzutowymi, kabinie przeznaczonej dla pięćdziesięciu osób z klasy wyższej (Taki samolot jest raczej mały w porównaniu do innych maszyn.), to nie samolot z rodziny odrzutowców, tylko awionetka! Przecież nazwać awionetką nawet mały, ale potężny w parametrach i mocy Wei-Schou, to jak nazwać dumę Działu Technicznego, rakietę orbitalną Bombaj - Archangielsk 330 fajerwerkiem. Wzruszony bezmyślnością dziennikarzy czytałem dalej. "... który włączył już jeden silnik z dwóch. Dowódca awionetki..." przewróciłem oczami, wyobrażając sobie jak Dział Techniczny próbuje wynieść satelitę za pomocą fajerwerka. "...przerwał procedurę startową i zgasił silnik na widok lądującego przymusowo latacza typu Nirwana - 44." Czyli jednak typ samolotu, to rzeczywiście nazwa modelu, pomyślałem, a nie nazwa potoczna stosowana przez niezaznajomionych z tematem. "Po lądowaniu latacza, Kasmir Jukaszenko działał dalej zgodnie z procedurami. Otworzone zostały wszystkie drzwi i wysunęła się zjeżdżalnia dla ewakuowanych, ponieważ latacz nie posiadał podwozia." To prawda, duża część lataczy nie wymaga podwozia. Wystarczy żeby tego typu statek powietrzny przywiązać łańcuchami do pomostu i tak się unosi nad kilometrową przepaścią połączony również kablami i czasem pomostem lub jakimiś schodkami. Są też oczywiście latacze z podwoziem, ale nawet te rzadko z niego korzystają. Jeśli okazałoby się, że ma przyjść mocny wiatr, dodatkowo podjeżdża się opancerzonym wysięgnikiem, który w zależności od kierunku huraganu będzie albo dopychał albo odpychał od pomostu. Bardziej zamożni, a także większość firm, ma przynajmniej jedno miejsce hangarowe w głębi poziomu Przystani. "Po przeliczeniu pasażerów, były wojskowy sam wysiadł i poczekał na ogłoszenie przez służby ratownicze, że maszyna jest zabezpieczona. Strażacy wyjęli czarną skrzynkę i przekazali ją agentom z Najwyższej Kontroli. Sprawca wypadku został..." -Młody! Bevakooph! ''- wrzasnął szef, tak że wyskoczyłem z fotela. -Za co ja ci płacę? Nie dość, że rozwaliłeś maszynę, to jeszcze się lenisz! Bierz się za przegląd! -Zrobiłem - powiedziałem i pokazałem grafitowy wydruk w kształcie rysika. Szef uspokoił się, ale tylko trochę. -Otwieraj notatki i pisz! - rzekł Szef i rozsiadł się w fotelu dowódcy. Ja musiałem się zadowolić rozkładanym ze ściany krzesłem drugiego pilota. Otworzyłem nową zakładkę holo-ekranie i słuchałem. -Rozróżniasz kolory młody? -Tak. -Masz kupić farbę na pokrycie przedniej części dziobu aerostatu, koloru petrol. -Mam kupić farbę czy paliwo? - zapytałem z roztargnieniem. -Napisz, że niebieska - powiedział Szef, wywracając oczami. -Na fakturę? -Nie, ty nam fundujesz - odpowiedział Szef, a widząc moje zakłopotanie, dodał. - Spowodowałeś wypadek, a że tymczasowo nie ma nikogo na twoje miejsce, w ramach twojego podziękowania za to, że cię nie wywaliłem, kupisz farbę i pomalujesz latacz. - Zmartwiony zapisałem sobie, by znaleźć trochę czasu na malowanie. -A oprócz tego pójdziesz teraz do tego gościa, co go walnąłeś i dasz odszkodowanie ze swojego ubezpieczenia. -Gdzie jest? - mruknąłem. -W jakiejś restauracji, w środku miasta. Chciał cię koniecznie mieć na wyłączność. -wzruszył ramionami Szef. -Dziwny gość. No i co się tak gapisz? Migiem do niego! Współrzędne masz na ekranie! Niewiele myśląc, spakowałem się i pobiegłem w stronę hangaru. Zapiąłem swoją czarną kurtkę, która powiewała na porywistym wietrze. Dobrze, że miałem na sobie swoje sportowe buty z cieńszą podeszwą, a nie wojskowe, w których ciężko stawia się kroki. Minusem jest to, że łatwo przepuszczają wiatr i przemakają, ale w powietrzu dają lepsze wyczucie steru kierunku. Przebiegłem między skrzyniami pełnymi żywności, gotowymi do załadunku. Szef specjalnie wybrał tę miejsce jako bazę główną, ponieważ klienci schodzący się tu mają okazję wchodzić na pokład lataczy w otoczeniu miłych zapachów jagód, zbóż, gruszek, warzyw i innych roślin, a czasem nawet mięsa, co czasem bywa niewypałem, szczególnie w przypadku ryb. Ale ta bliskość przyrody, mimo że często genetycznie modyfikowanej, wystarcza by wzbudzić milsze uczucia u pasażerów. Naprawdę mało jest zieleni na Przystani. Wszyscy, którzy schodzą z miasta tutaj, przypominają sobie, że właściwie żyją na kupie stopów metalu i kamieni, na którą ktoś postanowił miejscami, tylko od wierzchu przykryć zielenią. Wszedłem do trójkątnego pomieszczenia służbowego opierającego się o budynek hangaru. W środku było jasno. Przeszklony dach dawał mnóstwo światła o tej godzinie. Wzdłuż lewej ściany były ustawione szafki moich kolegów z pracy i jedna moja. Nie było nas dużo, o czym świadczy rozmiar pomieszczenia. Jak na mniejszą firmę wygląda to całkiem nieźle: trzydzieści szafek pilotów, w tym tylko jedna wolna. Naprzeciwko szafek mały bar, kilka stolików, mapy hologramowe na ścianach i pod szklanym sufitem. Lubiłem nawet to miejsce, ale teraz przez to, że było puste budziło niepokój i przypominało jak funkcjonuje konkurencja. Byłem kiedyś na stażu w firmie prowadzonej przez przedsiębiorczego Azjatę. Mimo że tak jak nasza należy do mniejszych firm, miała nie trzydzieści, ale po trzysta szafek pilotów w pomieszczeniach służbowych rozsianych w trzech miejscach na Przystani. Nigdy nie było sytuacji, by takie pomieszczenia pozostawały puste. Cały czas był ruch. Wynagrodzenia niezłe, o wiele lepsze niż u Szefa, ale próg wejścia wysoki. Dostałem się tylko dlatego, że miałem zrobić staż, a szkoła podpisała z nimi umowę. Te miejsca tętniły życiem. Życiem pracy. Były również stołówki, przerwy i inne udogodnienia, ale to nic skoro przybywano tam tylko przez chwilę. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł zostać tam zastąpiony. To że długi czas pracujesz, nic nie znaczy, jeśli znajdzie się ktoś lepszy od ciebie. Ilość maszyn jest ograniczona, bo firma jednak jest mała, a rąk do pracy przybywa. Ruch na rynku pracy jest ogromny. Regulacje miejskie od lat utrzymują ilość urodzeń i śmierci na stabilnym poziomie, ale technologia tworzy nieustannie nowe zawody i zabija stare. Jeśli przestaniesz się uczyć, możesz zostać bezrobotnym w przeciągu chwili, a wtedy zostajesz wcielony do prac przymusowych, do czasu podniesienia kwalifikacji. Wtedy, jeśli nadal nie znajdziesz pracy, zostajesz robotnikiem na zawsze. Prace przymusowe są różne. Od sprzątania chodników, przez pisanie algorytmów, po pomoc w Ratuszu, nawet w kontroli internetu! Zazwyczaj nie wymagają wielkich umiejętności, języki programowania zna większość populacji, lecz tylko rdzeń tych języków pozostaje niezmienny. To właśnie przy jego podstawach pracuje większość robotników przymusowych, bo kolejne warstwy modyfikacji powielały starsze błędy, które trzeba znaleźć. Poza tym, co tu wiele mówić o panu Feng, właścicielu tamtej firmy? Przypisywanie numerów i posługiwanie się nimi zamiast nazwiskami było trochę przygnębiające, więc nawet mimo oferty pracy dla byłych stażystów podziękowałem. Może w społeczeństwie i tak jestem jak łódka kołysana na wodzie, ale pogłębianie stanu tej anonimowości i wrogości do środowiska, w którym żyję, nie jest dla mnie priorytetem. Szczególnie że nie miałbym czasu dla siebie. Szef, mimo że czasem nieznośny i chciwy, był według mnie bardziej ludzki, myślałem, wyjmując rzeczy ze swojej szafki. Przyłożyłem źrenicę do obiektywu i szafka się zatrzasnęła. Obejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, myśląc o swych towarzyszach. Czy przyjaźniłbym się z takim Maverickiem, albo z Tango u tamtego Japończyka? A Rasputin, Peszko, stary Iwan i cała reszta, czy byliby dla mnie przynajmniej przychylni, gdybyśmy pracowali w tamtej firmie? Obawiam się, że żylibyśmy w większej samotności, niż tej, którą się czuje w czasie huraganu, gdy łączność pada. A w dodatku wszyscy chcielibyśmy dostać się wyżej, by mieć pewność, że nas nie zastąpią, a to by z pewnością wystarczyło, by wzbudzić wrogość. Spojrzałem na wiadomości, które przekazał mi Szef. Trzeba się śpieszyć, bo wojskowy wymyślił sobie spotkanie w samym centrum! Opuściłem to tymczasowo smutne pomieszczenie i pomknąłem w stronę Szybu Głównego, mieszczącego się pośrodku Przystani. Szybem Głównym nazywa się wielką sieć wind, która ciągnie się prawie przez całą troposferę, czyli od ziemi do jedenastu kilometrów w tych szerokościach. Zaczyna się od najniższych pięter Przystani, a kończy na powierzchni Aerostatów w pobliży tropopauzy. Stanowi pionową oś miasta, po której ludzie i towary przenoszą się w górę i w dół za pomocą wielu ruchomych platform, dźwigów, wind i podnośników. Cała ta kolumna urządzeń podnoszących owinięta jest rurami i kablami, które dostarczają wodę, ciepło oraz prąd z Rdzenia, albo jak kto woli, Fundamentu, gdzie znajdują się doki, hangary, Maszynownia, elektrownie, magazyny, fabryki i większość przemysłu miasta. Jest to właśnie fundament, na którym wybudowało się miasto. Ulice i place właściwego miasta stanowią dach tego labiryntu. Pod nim podwieszona za pomocą Szybu Głównego, lin, kolumn oraz innych wind i instalacji znajduje się Przystań, która ciągnie się przez wiele poziomów w dół, przybierając kształt odwróconego stożka. Baza Szefa znajduje się na poziome -3, co sprawia mu wielką dumę za każdym razem, gdy płaci ogromny podatek za miejsce tak blisko miasta i wpisuje mały rozmiar firmy w formularzu. Niewielu stać na to, by wybudować się tak blisko Rdzenia. Szef sądzi, że nasza firma żyje tylko dlatego, że jako jedno z niewielu tańszych i mniejszych przedsiębiorstw znajduje się na poziomie -3, a nie -4. Dzięki czemu klienci mogą szybciej zjechać do nas i wrócić do domu po udanym locie. Po przejściu długiej alei do Szybu, ulokowanej między hangarami, filiami firm, zapchanymi magazynami oraz świecącymi barami, stanąłem naprzeciw tej szalonej windy. Tłumy wchodziły na platformy, podnośniki i klasyczne windy i schodziły z nich. Wejścia do nich znajdywały się od strony południowej, a wyjścia od północnej, by ułatwić przepływ ruchu. Kiedy już pojedzie się Szybem w górę, można zobaczyć jak pod stopami tworzą się cyklony i antycyklony z ludzkich mas. Istne wiry ze środkami na wschodzie i zachodzie, gdzie styka się masa północna i południowa. Podszedłem do bramki razem z grupą śmiejących się mechaników. Dobrze, że byli czyści, bo zaraz mieliśmy przez dobre kilka minut pchać się w ścisku do wind. Na szczęście tym razem z powodu godzin pracy, nie było zbyt dużo ludzi. Ledwo kilkaset osób czekało w kolejce, a przy pojemności Szybu to tyle co nic. Już po chwili wszedłem do windy i zostałem wyniesiony w górę. Nie wszystkie windy są przeszklone, chodzi głównie o lek wysokości u pasażerów, ale moja akurat była. Dla niektórych stanowi to coś w rodzaju atrakcji turystycznej, kiedy, przejeżdżając przez Rdzeń, ogląda się Maszynownię, będącą sercem miasta albo gdy widzi się rakiety w budowie lub reaktor jądrowy. Tak, te wszystkie ważne dla miasta punkty znajdują się blisko Szybu, co pozwala na szybką reakcję w razie wypadku lub awarii i stanowi ułatwienie dla "góry", gdy trzeba przenieść rakiety do kosmodromu, który znajduje się na szczycie aerostatu. Już dawno przyzwyczaiłem się do widoku tylu wspaniałych maszyn, dlatego w rytm uderzeń tonowych młotów i szumu maszyn przeglądałem, gdzie dokładnie wysłał mnie Szef. Zadziwiające jaki rozstrzał panuje w zamożności pilotów; jedni pracują 14 godzin dziennie za "miskę ryżu", a inni latają raz na tydzień i pracują za grube miliony. Wojskowy, który mnie zaprosił musi być dość bogaty, a przynajmniej uprzywilejowany, skoro mamy jeść w "Shimmy" na szczycie jednego z wieżowców, w okolicach dzielnicy rządowej. W uprzywilejowaniu też panuje dowolność. Istnieją piloci rakietowców, którzy, choć niżsi stopniem, nie dostają darmowego utrzymania, a latają w najważniejszych misjach zlecanych przez Miasto, gdy zaraz obok koledzy ze śmigłowcowych drużyn ratowniczych, gdzie o wiele łatwiej o awans (z powodu wielkiej liczby sprzętu, zapotrzebowania oraz braków w kadrze), dostają wyższe stopnie wojskowe, ulgi, karnety do najdroższych klubów i barów, a latają po standardowych trasach i tylko w określone miejsca. Oczywiście istnieje brygada specjalna, gdzie nie ma zmiłuj i ląduje się czasem na dachu pochyłego budynku trawionego przez pożar, ale wzywana jest o wiele rzadziej. Jakkolwiek to nielogicznie brzmi, wszystko zostało ustalone przez Dział Kontroli, przy wsparciu Działu Obliczeń. Dotarłem na poziom 0, czyli piętro miasta właściwego. Wyszedłem razem z tłumem ludzi w stronę miasta rozciągającego się wokół. Po pasach startowych sunęły olbrzymie An-300 Mrija-2. Jak dobrze pójdzie, sam będę kiedyś takimi latał, pomyślałem i ruszyłem wgłąb miasta, zostawiając latające olbrzymy małym samochodzikom, które odbierały ładunek. Te olbrzymy zapewniają miastu byt. Codziennie każdy z takich samolotów robi od jednego do nawet pięciu kursów niebo-ziemia-niebo, wożąc towary niezbędne do istnienia miasta. Przede wszystkim surowce energetyczne, budulec, żywność, wysokoprzetworzone elementy maszyn i specjalistów. Tylko w przewozie jedzenia ustępują firmom, mające swoje lotniska w Przystani. Większość Mrij-2 należy do miejskiej linii "Schenghuo", co znaczy "Życie". Inne statki powietrzne też lądują w Porcie Lotniczym, jednak tylko największych linii. Zazwyczaj są to loty pasażerskie, ale od czasu do czasu pojawia się też konkurencyjna prywatna firma, zajmująca się przewozem strategicznym. Miasto, by maksymalnie wykorzystać przewóz drogą powietrzną, poświęciło część swojej powierzchni na wybudowanie trzech szerokich pasów, krzyżujących się w Szybie Głównym. Przewóz strategiczny ma wiele udogodnień i jest prawie nietykalny, na przykład posiada własne drogi lotnicze, zawsze ma pierwszeństwo podejścia i czwartą minutę ciszy radiowej. Minąłem kilka powykręcanych wieżowców, by dotrzeć w końcu pod ten jeden w kształcie idealnego walca. Słońce odbijało się od jego środkowych pięter, ponieważ wyższe były już w cieniu Aerostatu. Tam właśnie znajdują się najdroższe mieszkania i restauracje. Poczułem się nieswojo. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że zupełnie tam nie pasuję. W ubraniach roboczych, a nie w krawacie i marynarce, w towarzystwie ludzi, pośród których nawet kelner zarabia czasem więcej od gości będącymi często właścicielami firm lub urzędnikami. Pocieszyłem się myślą, że wojskowy pewnie też nie zdążył się przebrać, w końcu ostatni raz widziałem go w starej skórzanej kurtce ledwo godzinę temu. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Spóźniam się już pięć minut. Przyśpieszyłem kroku i doszedłszy do ochroniarza podałem mu dane wysłane przez szefa. Popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony. -Do kogo to? -Zaprosił mnie Kasmir Jukaszenko. Ochroniarz przepuścił mnie bez słowa. Widocznie miał już nim do czynienia. Mimo pośpiechu pozwoliłem sobie na rozglądnięcie się po budynku. Wnętrze przypominało połączenie pałacu i amortyzatora... chyba, bo trudno było stwierdzić co ma znaczyć akwarium prawdopodobnie migocącego oleju nad głowami gości. Brakuje tylko tłoka, który ruszałby się w górę i w dół w zależności od nacisku ludzi na wyższych piętrach, na płyn hydrauliczny. Przed recepcją stała fontanna z żywymi rybami. Przyjrzałem się im i nagle w głębi wody spostrzegłem błysk. Monety! Wiele monet! Całe dno było nimi pokryte. Obejrzałem się dokoła. Można by jedną wziąć, na pamiątkę, albo wiadro... Odrzuciłem ten głupi pomysł i dumny ze swego ubóstwa ruszyłem w stronę windy. Ta też wydała się dziwnie znajoma. Może to zboczenie zawodowe, ale jej gwintowany rdzeń, po którym poruszała się kabina jak nakrętka na śrubie, przypominała mechanizm nawijający linę od cumy na szpulę w Przystani. Szpula musiała się poruszać w górę i w dół, by lina rozłożyła się wewnątrz niej równomiernie. Wszedłem do środka i zacząłem powoli "wkręcać się" do góry. Niektórzy współpasażerowie narzekali trochę na tę atrakcję, ze względu na chorobę lokomocyjną. Ja też nie byłem zbyt zadowolony, ale powstrzymałem się od uwag, bo dla mnie winda poruszała się za wolno. Wyszedłem na jednym ze środkowych pięter zadziwiając zbiorowość windową i ruszyłem do "Shimmy". Na szczęście obyło się bez żadnych uwag i wścibskich spojrzeń. Może dlatego, że przebywało tu mnóstwo wojskowych na przepustce. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różniłem się od nich. Wszyscy byli w cywilu lub mieli zdjęte mundury. Jedyną wspólną cechą żołdaków były niemal identyczne fryzury. Krótko ścięte i często siwe, nawet u młodych. Podszedłem do stolika, wskazanego przez Szefa w notatkach, naprzeciw znajomego wojskowego. Wstydziłem się zacząć rozmowę, ale się przemogłem. -Ja bardzo pana przepraszam... Nie chciałem, by tak to się skończyło... - patrzyłem wojskowemu w oczy, lecz ten nie odezwał się. -Kończyłem zniżanie, gdy nagle zobaczyłem pana i zamiast zwolnić, najpierw chciałem rozpędzić latacz, by nie wpadł w korek po wyrównaniu, ale źle wymierzyłem i w czasie wyrównania nie wyhamowałem. Zapomniałem, że to aerostat, a nie szybowiec. Przecież latacze nie wpadają w korkociągi. Staruszek przygładził wąsa, ale nie odezwał się. Myślał nad czymś. Sięgnął wgłąb kurtki i wyciągnął czarny pistolet na stół. Przeraziłem się, ale zaraz pogrzebał dalej i wyciągnął talię w pełni analogowych oraz fizycznych kart. Rozbawiony moją reakcją schował broń i wyjął książkę z drugiej kieszeni, a także kilka formularzy, też fizycznych i papierowych. Domyślałem się, że chce ze mną spisać jakąś umowę. -Nie nadajesz się na pilota latacza. - odezwał się w końcu. -Latasz jak samolociarz. -Nie, proszę pana, nadaję się, jak najbardziej, po prostu mam zły dzień... - tłumaczyłem się. -Widzę, że latasz jak samolociarz, więc nie gadaj mi, że nadajesz się na latacze! - zagrzmiał niczym burza, a w sali zrobiło się na sekundę cicho. Spojrzał się na ciekawskich, a ci odwrócili wzrok i wrócili do rozmów. -Kim chcesz zostać, dziecko? -Pilotem liniowym, oczywiście. Stary lotnik uśmiechnął się. Dobrze wiedział, że to marzenie każdego małego dziecka interesującego się lotnictwem, każdy to wie. W końcu niewielu pilotów dostaje wynagrodzenie według swoich umiejętności. Wyjątek stanowią piloci liniowi i niektórzy wojskowi. -Nawet nie jak samolociarz, a jak szybownik! - zaśmiał się pułkownik, po czym spochmurniał. -Ale nie będziemy teraz mówić o planowaniu twojej kariery. W końcu przyszliśmy tu w innym celu. Grasz w karty? Pokiwałem głową, a wojskowy zaczął rozdawać. Pięć kart dla siebie, a pięć dla mnie. Nigdy takich nie widziałem. Papierowe, w bardzo starym i odległym mi stylu. Co mówili na historii o takich wzorach? "Zawiłe wzory z dekoracjami, lilijkami i herbami mają na celu podkreślić szlachetne pochodzenie. Już w średniowieczu stosowano je w całej Europie aż do rewolucji przemysłowej, kiedy rody arystokratyczne straciły na znaczeniu, miejscami porzucono je dopiero po Potopie..." Zakładam, że są tylko stylizowane na przedpotopowe, ale mimo wszystko są bardzo stare, lecz zadbane. -Najpierw zagramy w Kolkatę. Masz co postawić ''havaabaaz? - widząc moją zlęknioną minę wyjaśnił. -Możesz postawić cokolwiek, byle było warte ceny. W zamian jestem gotów darować ci dług, a może i wygrasz coś więcej? Niechętnie zgodziłem się i postawiłem swoje oszczędności. -Tylko tyle? -Tylko tyle mam. - powiedziałem, nie spuszczając wzroku. -''Niet, niet, niet tawariszu.'' Nie chcę cię sprowadzić na skraj ubóstwa lub na ziemię. - i patrząc się na mnie powiedział. -Postaw swój szybowiec! -Który? Szybowiec, czy motoszybowiec? -wyrwało mi się, bo byłem zaskoczony jego dedukcją. Niedawno dostałem w spadku po dziadku jakiś stary szybowiec i pozbycie się go nie byłoby chyba takim złym pomysłem, jeśli nie musiałbym pokrywać szkód z mojego ubezpieczenia. -Jaki szybowiec? - zapytał lotnik. Zdziwiło mnie to pytanie. Czyżby bardziej zabiegał o jakiś szybowiec bardziej niż o motoszybowiec? -Nie pamiętam. Dostałem go niedawno. - skupiłem się. - Ma na początku chyba "SZD-..." -Tyle wystarczy. Przyda ci się. - powiedział wojskowy z błyskiem w oku. -Postaw motoszybowiec! Niechętnie wyjąłem mały rysik z metalowego pudełeczka, które noszę zawsze przy sobie i położyłem na stół. Wojskowy nawet nie sprawdzał, czy to rzeczywiście akt własności. Moja mina wystarczyła. On postawił kawałek papieru, na którym w trzech językach napisał: "Oświadczam, że zrzekam się odszkodowania od (tu kazał mi się podpisać) na moją rzecz. Kasmir Jukaszenko 13 X 2488 r." Kolkata jest dość wymagającą karcianką. Nie jest zupełnie losowa i da się zaplanować niektóre posunięcia. Celem gry jest przejęcie Centrum, które stanowi postawione zakłady oraz pięć kart, które należy "pokonać". Nie są to karty przeciwnika tylko "obstawa" Centrum wylosowana na początku gry z kart znaczących, takich jak dama lub as. W pierwszej turze były to dwie damy, joker, i dwóch królów. W czasie swojego ruchu można albo wymienić jedną kartę z przeciwnikiem (jeśli się zgodzi), albo spróbować zaatakować swoimi kartami obstawę (nie trzeba wszystkimi), albo wymienić kartę ze stosikiem. Centrum ma możliwość uzupełniania pobitych kart, co dziesięć kolejek, na jednego "zabitego". Zwyczajowo przyjęto, że zawsze należy zagrać przynajmniej dwa razy w Kolkatę (dwie tury) przed skończeniem meczu, niezależnie od wyniku zakładów. W innym przypadku są one anulowane. W pierwszych ruchach bardzo mi się powiodło, mimo że początkowy skład stanowiły trzy trójki, walet oraz król. Wymieniłem trójkę na jokera ze stosikiem, a potem następną trójkę na króla z przeciwnikiem. Starałem się nie okazywać entuzjazmu, który zdradziłby w jak dobrym znalazłem się położeniu. Zakładałem, że wojak może mieć w tym momencie gorszy układ od mojego, co oznacza, że nie może walczyć z obstawą. Postanowiłem przelać pierwszą krew i zakryłem swoim jokerem jokera z obstawy. pułkownik pewnie pomyślał, że nie mam innych kart skoro rzuciłem się od razu na grubą rybę, więc w następnej kolejce zbił króla oraz jedną damę. Popatrzyłem się na niego uważnie. Czyżby dał się tak łatwo pobić? Jednak jego pokerowa mina nie dała po sobie poznać, ani pewności siebie, ani strachu. Wymieniłem ze stosikiem trójkę na damę. Przeciwnik powtórzył mój ruch. Teraz byłem pewien zwycięstwa. Pobiłem resztę obstawy, kładąc damę na damę i króla na króla. Popatrzyłem z satysfakcją na lotnika, a ten uśmiechnął się tylko dziwnie, jakby pewny tego, co stanie się w drugiej turze. Zabrałem umowę z Centrum, ale przełożyłem ją tylko w róg stołu. W środku nadal pozostawał mój motoszybowiec - przez pierwsze dwie tury nieprzejęte zakłady są nietykalne. Kolejna tura mocno się przeciągnęła, ponieważ w obstawie pojawiły się same najmocniejsze karty, które trudno było zbić. Dwa jokery, dwa asy i król broniły mojej własności oraz wypuszczarki wraz z miejscem hangarowym, postawionymi przez Jukaszenkę. W tym wypadku wolno było postawić asa na jokera (as był kartą gorszą od jokera). Dostały mi się dwie dwójki, walet, dama i ósemka. U wojskowego musiało być podobnie, bo długo nikt nie zdobył dobrych kart. Graliśmy w męczącym milczeniu przez pół godziny. Karty były przetasowane w ten sposób, że dopiero pod koniec stosiku pojawił się pierwszy, jak mi się zdawało as. W tyle głowy pojawił się głosik sugerujący grać ostrożnie, ale zlekceważyłem go. Rzuciłem bez namysłu swoją nową kartę na jeden z asów z obstawy i po chwili było już po grze. Stary lotnik okazał się nie tylko doświadczonym pilotem, ale również niezrównanym aktorem. Po wielu minutach spędzonych w milczeniu ze znudzoną twarzą oraz pozornym zrezygnowaniem odkrył swoje karty i zajął jokery asami, tak samo asy Centrum oraz pobił króla własnym monarchą. Patrzyłem ze zdziwieniem, jak zagarnia motoszybowiec i swoją wypuszczarkę. Wyobraziłem sobie minę rodziców, kiedy dowiedzą się, że przegrałem drogi prezent od nich w karty. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. -Chcę grać trzecią turę - powiedziałem zdecydowanym głosem. -To nie może się tak skończyć! Pułkownik nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego i spokojnie zaczął tasować karty. Wydawać by się mogło, że wszystko jest ustawione, ale nie próbowałem go oskarżyć. To byłoby niegrzeczny w sytuacji, kiedy darowano mi dług warty więcej niż mała flota motoszybowców. Kiedy je rozdał, wskazał na puste Centrum chronione przez obstawę złożoną z trzech waletów depczących damę i króla. -Masz co postawić? - spytał, patrząc spod siwych brwi. -Postawię swój szybowiec - powiedziałem niepewnie i wyjąłem mały pręcik z grafitu, na którym dziadek podpisał testament. -W takim razie będziesz potrzebował go gdzieś schować - stwierdził Jukaszenko i postawił ponownie wypuszczarkę z miejscem hangarowym. -Nie może pan postawić mojego motoszybowca? - spytałem zaniepokojony. -Przecież nie jest wart tyle, co wypuszczarka, nie wspominając o powierzchni ha... -Mogę, lecz nie muszę - przerwał mi wojskowy, a w jego oczach coś błysnęło niebezpiecznie. Pomyślałem, że jeśli teraz wygram, to w następnej turze nie będzie miał wyboru i postawi mój motoszybowiec. No chyba, że zanudzi mnie na śmierć sprzedawaniem swoich ulg i przywilejów, byle tylko nie oddać mi prezentu od rodziców. Zgodziłem się na jego warunki i w dwóch ruchach zgładziłem Centrum swoimi asami i królami. Trochę się rozżaliłem, bo gdyby to był mój motoszybowiec, sprawa byłaby już skończona. Popatrzyłem wyczekująco na wojskowego, lecz ten tylko zebrał karty i zaczął się pakować. Nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje. Przecież możemy grać dale, a jeśli nie, to wszystko było ustawione! Zagotowałem się. Nie mogłem dopuścić, by tak bezczelnie pozbawiono mnie mojej własności! -Chcę zagrać o mój motoszybowiec! -A ja nie - odparł Jukaszenko, nie przerywając pakowania. -To nie fair. Chcę go z powrotem! - zażądałem. -Co pomyślą o mnie rodzice? Przegrałem motoszybowiec w karty! Stałem się hazardzistą! -Dobrze, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... - rzekł wojak i odłożył akt własności na stół, lecz gdy chciałem po niego sięgnąć, złapał mnie za rękę. -Rozliczamy się tradycyjnie. Oddawaj wypuszczarkę i umowę! -Co, ale... -Żadnych "ale"! Zyskałeś więcej niż ci się wydaje, ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz, oddam ci twój motoszybowiec w zamian za dług - oznajmił i wyjął długopis gotowy zniszczyć zapis umowy. Po chwili jednak się opanował, widząc moją bezsilność. Złagodniał odrobinę na twarzy i spytał: -No, to jak będzie? -Przystaję na pana warunki - powiedziałem zrezygnowany. -Proszę zabrać motoszybowiec, niech panu służy. Nie stać mnie na pokrycie długu. Musiałbym pracować za darmo u Szefa przez kilka lat... -Dobra decyzja - stwierdził ponuro pułkownik. -Ale w zamian chciałbym, żebyś zrobił jedną rzecz. - dopisał do umowy kilka sprawczych linijek. -Chciałbym, żebyś wydał moje notatki w formie fizycznej. Ale w żaden sposób zredagowane, czy poprawione. Kropka w kropkę. Wchodzisz w to? -Nie mam wielkiego wyboru. - zgodziłem się. -Zrobię to. Wojak uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od początku naszego spotkania. Podpisał się pod poprawioną wersją umowy, co ja także uczyniłem. Podaliśmy sobie ręce i umowa zaczęła obowiązywać. -Dlaczego wcześniej pan ich nie wydał? - zapytałem zaciekawiony. Jest duży popyt na tego typu biografie, bo słusznie założyłem, że w środku znajduje się też historia starego lotnika. Wielu szanujących się wykładowców zamieniłoby najlepsze podręczniki na prywatne notatki doświadczonych pilotów. Między innymi dlatego, że nie ma w nich cenzury. I na tym polegał problem wojskowego. -Tak jak mówiłem: nie chcę żadnych zmian. Dział Kontroli, gdyby mógł, zredagowałby moje wpisy. - stwierdził kwaśno lotnik. -Chcą, żeby wszelkie podręczniki, instrukcje, poradniki, ale też i wspomnienia pilotów nie odwracały ludzi od przepisów. -Nie chcemy przecież, by ktoś lecąc w chmurze bez nadajnika zderzył się z innym. - zauważyłem uczciwie. -Mam dziewczynę, która pracuje tam na praktykach i mówi, że dzięki ich przepisom codziennie unika się wielu niemiłych zdarzeń. -Ach, ilu pilotów straciło głowę dla dziewczyny... - zamyślił się pan Jukaszenko. -Cóż, życzę powodzenia. - tu popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy. -Naprawdę, powodzenia, bo ten związek może długo nie przetrwać. - rzekł i oddalił się. Zostałem sam z nowym "rysikiem" w kieszeni i książką w ręku. Nie za wesołe pożegnanie. Westchnąłem. Niektórzy, chyba, tak mają. Spojrzałem na swoje fanty. Naprawdę nieźle dałem się obrobić, ale też wiele zyskałem. Własne miejsce hangarowe i wypuszczarka! Przynajmniej będę miał jak wystartować szybowcem dziadka. Będę mógł w końcu oddać drogie miejsce postojowe w aeroklubie. Ale co z utrzymaniem? Zrobiłem skan aktu własności. "GOLEM XIV. '' ''Adres: Miasto 55, Przystań, poziom -5,5, posterunek wojskowy 422. '' ''Pierwotny właściciel: Kierownik Szkolenia Pilotów Wojskowych - Shah Rukh Baba 1 I 2370r. - 31 XII 2380r. Przedostatni właściciel: płk. Kasmir Jukaszenko 23 V 2455r. - 13 X 2488r. '' ''Uwaga: przekazano dożywotnio, zwolnienie z podatku. '' ''Ostatni właściciel: Stanisław Białous 13 X 2488 - do dziś. '' ''Uwaga: przekazano na zasadach ostatniego właściciela (przekazano dożywotnio, zwolnienie z podatku). '' ''Podpis aktualnego właściciela: Stanisław Białous 13 X 2488r. '' ''Podpis prezydenta miasta: Sun Han 13 X 2488r." Szybcy są ci z "góry", pomyślałem. Podpisują wszelkie dokumenty automatycznie. Zresztą ja też. Trzeba będzie to zmienić w ustawieniach... Poza tym, skąd wzięli mój podpis? Czyżby wojskowy wszystko zaplanował? No nic, trzeba jeszcze kupić farbę. Tak myślałem, opuszczając jedną z najdroższych restauracji w mieście.